breeze haze teatime
by heytrisha
Summary: Break mengira kalau setelah kematiannya—ia akan sendirian, namun ternyata ada seseorang yang menunggunya disana.


**title**: _breeze haze teatime_

**genre**: general

**rating**: K+

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**notes**: untuk maya. oh ya , fik ini ditulis pake bahasa Indonesia biar GREGET, hehe. :))

* * *

"_even if there's despair sometimes,_

_the story would awaits for you in the light of hope,_

—_just like the sun did on those shining days."_

.

(Xerxes Break's last words)

* * *

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah bayangan kabur dari sosok Sharon dan Reim—serta napasnya yang terasa sesak. Hangat tangan Sharon yang lembut menyangga kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum, sebelum kemudian merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kebas—dadanya terasa ringan, dan kegelapan pekat menyelubunginya ketika ia menutup mata.

_Reim. Sharon. Dan yang lainnya._

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah bagaimana ia mengatai Sharon yang matanya berkaca-kaca dan Reim yang tangannya gemetaran—dengan sebutan '_mengesalkan'_. Ya, mereka mengesalkan; mereka menyebalkan, karena ia pikir—setelah segala kerja keras dan hal-hal berat yang dilaluinya, ia bisa mati sendirian dengan tenang.

Namun nyatanya—sampai di akhir pun, ia tak bisa menutup matanya hanya dengan seorang diri.

Xerxes Break tersenyum dalam hati, ketika perlahan ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menipis dan ia bersyukur—sangat bersyukur karena ia telah diberikan sebuah akhir, sebuah perpisahan yang bahagia.

* * *

Di batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Xerxes Break terbangun.

Sunyi mengelilinginya. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa silau; cahaya matahari menyinari kulitnya yang pucat. Rumput lembut terasa menggelitik ketika tumbuhan itu mengenai telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

_Ini… dimana?_

Break berusaha bangkit dan berdiri—sendi-sendinya terasa lemas dan tangannya gemetaran. Ia memandang berkeliling.

Sebuah pohon oak besar tampak berdiri di kejauhan—seekor burung robin bertengger disana, membuat sarang di dahannya. Semak _erica_ yang rimbun tampak di beberapa tempat, diselingi dengan rumpun mawar yang bunga-bunganya bermekaran. Tanaman _daffodil_, krisan, dan aster juga tampak berjejer rapi di sepanjang rerumputan, seakan bunga-bunga itu sengaja ditata oleh seorang tukang kebun yang pandai.

Break melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, rumput yang basah menyentuh telapak kakinya yang tak beralas. Ia terdiam sejenak.

_Dimana… ini?_

Tak mungkin tempat ini adalah Abyss. Ia terdiam begitu memikirkan hal itu—tanpa sadar bahunya berjengit sedikit dalam kewaspadaan.

_Apa mungkin Abyss telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah taman besar?_

Break menggelengkan kepalanya, menertawakan dugaannya tadi dalam hati. Haha, itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, ia tidak menjumpai sama sekali boneka, _chain_, atau bahkan sang penguasa Abyss.

Break melangkahkan kakinya lagi—matanya memandang berkeliling, ketika mendadak ia melihat bayangan sebuah meja dan kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon _willow _di kejauhan.

Ia menahan napas, sewaktu menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja itu; teko, kue-kue dan camilan berwarna-warni, serta cangkir-cangkir kecil terletak di hadapannya.

_Orang itu sedang minum teh…?_

Kilatan rambut cokelat panjang yang sangat dikenalnya lewat di pandangan matanya, dan ia tercekat.

_Orang itu… mungkinkah?_

Sang peminum teh misterius tadi—yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita, melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Break terpaku.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir akan sesuatu, mendadak kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju pohon _willow _tadi. Ia menahan napas; mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa silau, jari-jarinya entah kenapa terasa dingin—meskipun matahari bersinar cerah di atas.

Langkah Break terhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan meja itu; si wanita berambut cokelat menaruh cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya dengan bunyi '_tuk_' pelan—dan tersenyum pada pria yang ada di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Xerxes," sapa wanita itu lembut.

Break terpaku.

"Lady… Shelly? Kaukah itu?" bisiknya terbata-bata.

Wanita itu menyesap tehnya sedikit, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku." Ia menunjuk ke kursi kosong yang ada di hadapannya. "Duduklah, Xerxes."

Break menahan napas—sebelum kemudian menuruti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tadi. Ia menarik kursi dengan bunyi derit pelan, lalu duduk perlahan. Cangkir yang berisi teh sudah tersedia di hadapannya, seakan sudah disiapkan sejak tadi.

"Minumlah, Xerxes," wanita itu tersenyum ramah, lalu menyesap tehnya lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Break mengguncang-guncangkan kakinya di abwah meja, tangannya terasa sedikit gemetaran. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, lalu mengambil cangkirnya dengan canggung.

Rasa teh lemon yang segar memenuhi tenggorokannya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menaruh cangkirnya dengan bunyi '_tuk_' pelan—jari-jarinya terasa dingin, entah kenapa.

"Ini… dimana?" tanya Break dengan suara serak. Shelly tersenyum.

"Mungkin… ini tempat perhentian sementara," gumamnya seraya menatap Break lekat-lekat. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, memandangi Shelly Rainsworth yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksud anda, Lady Shelly?"

Wanita itu menyesap tehnya sejenak, lalu menatap Break. "Aku tak tahu pastinya. Tapi…" ia terdiam sebentar, "sebaiknya kau jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi, Xerxes."

Break menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya Shelly Rainsworth berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya, Lady Shelly," katanya cepat-cepat. Wanita itu mengangkat alis, heran melihat Break yang mendadak terlihat canggung.

"Tak apa, Xerxes," balasnya sembari tersenyum ringan. "Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Break mengangkat wajahnya. "Pertanyaan… yang mana, Lady Shelly?"

Shelly menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu menatap pelayannya itu lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Xerxes?"

Break terdiam sejenak. "Eh," ia menggenggam cangkir di tangannya dengan canggung, "baik, saya kira. Terima kasih, Lady Shelly."

(_Aku merasa baik-baik saja karena bertemu Anda disini._)

Shelly tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya," ia menarik sebuah nampan berisi _cupcake_ dengan krim aneka rasa, lalu mengambil satu dengan _topping_ cokelat kacang. Digesernya lagi nampan itu ke arah Break.

"Mau _cupcake_, Xerxes? Rasanya tak kalah enak dengan buatan Reim, lho," tawarnya riang.

Break menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil camilan itu dengan ragu. Ia memilih satu yang topping-nya krim stroberi, lalu mencicipinya perlahan.

Rasa krim stroberi yang lembut memenuhi mulutnya begitu ia mengunyah _cupcake _itu. Ia mengerlingkan matanya sekilas pada Shelly yang tengah menyesap tehnya dengan anggun, lalu pada kue-kue yang ada di atas meja—ketika mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Segala warna-warna ini. cahaya yang menyilaukan…_

Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat—lalu membukanya lagi. Cahaya matahari, kue-kue, dan sosok Shelly masih tercetak jelas di hadapannya.

_Ia tidak buta._

Rasa lega yang sangat mendadak memenuhi dadanya—seperti ombak yang bergulung membentur karang. Ia mengangkat tangannya; menyentuh mata kanannya di bagian kelopak, lalu menutupnya perlahan—seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

_Ia tidak buta._

Dipejamkannya matanya sekali lagi, lalu membukanya perlahan; dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ini bukan mimpi. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, bayangan Shelly yang tengah tersenyum tampak di hadapannya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya, Xerxes?" wanita itu tertawa kecil. Break merasa sebuah rona hangat yang asing menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku turut bersyukur atas kembalinya penglihatanmu," kata Shelly lagi, sembari menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja. "Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang telah kembali padamu."

"Eh?"

Shelly tersenyum, memandangi pelayannya itu lekat-lekat. "Sini, kutunjukkan," tukasnya sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan. ia mengulurkan tangannya—dan sejurus kemudian, Break merasakan jari-jari hangat yang menyentuh keningnya; menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya perlahan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, wanita itu menaruh telapak tangannya di mata kanan Break, menutupnya dengan lembut. Break terpaku—rasa waspada yang samar mendadak terasa bergejolak di perutnya.

Break mengerjapkan matanya pelan—ia dapat merasakan bulu mata di kelopak mata kanannya bergesekkan dengan jemari majikannya itu, dan menduga kalau setelah ini; ia akan menemui kegelapan pekat dikarenakan mata kanannya yang ditutup.

_Tapi ternyata tidak._

Cahaya matahari yang terang masih tampak di hadapannya—diselingi dengan langit yang biru, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, cangkir teh di meja; serta Shelly yang tersenyum.

Break mengerjapkan matanya lagi—kali ini dengan keterkejutan yang jelas. _Mata kirinya…_

Shelly menurunkan tangannya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia memandangi Break yang tengah menyentuh kelopak mata kirinya dengan jari perlahan; ekspresi kelegaan yang sangat tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu menutupi matamu lagi, Xerxes," wanita itu menatap Break sembari tertawa ringan. "Sebaiknya kau memotong rambutmu."

Break menurunkan tangannya, merasakan rasa bahagia yang hangat ketika mendapati kalau rongga di mata kirinya telah terisi kembali; dan bukan lagi sebuah lubang kosong berwarna hitam yang menganga.

Break tersenyum, lalu mengunyah _cupcake-_nya lagi. Sejenak matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Shelly—dan ia buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sesuatu yang hilang takkan bisa kembali lagi, hm?" Shelly memecah keheningan. "Sepertinya kata-katamu waktu itu tidaklah benar seluruhnya, Xerxes."

Break terdiam sejenak. Shelly benar.

(_Tapi ia baru mendapatkannya kembali setelah ia mati_.)

Break menyesap tehnya lagi, dan tersenyum. "Anda benar, Lady Shelly."

Dalam hati, pria itu menghitung-hitung apa yang sudah didapatkannya lagi. _Kesempatan kedua. Majikan baru. Teman-teman yang setia._

Dan kini—penglihatannya. Lalu mata kirinya. _Serta seseorang yang berharga…_

Ia mengerlingkan matanya sekilas pada Shelly yang tengah menuangkan teh lagi ke cangkirnya, seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir pucatnya.

(_Ia telah mendapatkan—tidak, ia telah menemukan Shelly kembali_.)

Break mengangkat wajahnya—memandangi wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya dalam diam, ketika ia sedang menoleh ke samping untuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga.

Pria itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Shelly Rainsworth begitu cantik. Sayang sekali ia mati di usia muda.

Mendadak ia teringat Sharon. Ah, gadis itu pasti akan sangat merindukannya sekarang. Reim juga.

(_Mereka berdua telah tumbuh menjadi orang-orang yang kuat_.)

Break memandangi Shelly sekali lagi—ketika mendadak wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan, dan ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sharon dan Ibu, Xerxes? Ah ya, Reim juga," wanita itu bertanya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Break tersenyum.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Lady Shelly. Dan Nona Sharon kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat," ia memberitahu dengan bangga.

Rona merah segera menyebar di wajah Shelly yang berseri-seri.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya," balasnya riang. "Semoga mereka bertiga diberikan umur panjang," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rasa sedih yang asing mendadak menyelinap di dada Break begitu mendengar kalimat tadi.

(—_sayang sekali, Anda mati di usia muda… Lady Shelly_.)

Shelly menyesap tehnya lagi, sementara Break memandanginya lekat-lekat. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat; _sangat bahagia_ bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu.

Tahun-tahun yang dilewatinya selama ini berlalu begitu saja, seperti jalinan sekuensi dari film bisu yang diputar. Ia menyadari kalau selama ini ia telah menjadi begitu tenggelam dalam ambisi dan tujuannya—dan hidupnya bahkan hanya terisi oleh beberapa orang saja; yang dianggapnya sebagai teman-teman yang berharga.

Xerxes Break mengenal apa itu persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

(_Namun, ia tak mengenal cinta_.)

Ia menyesap tehnya sekali lagi, dalam diam mengerling sekilas pada Shelly yang tengah menghabiskan _cupcake_-nya, dan berpikir betapa wanita itu tampak begitu cantik…

(—_namun tak tersentuh_.)

Ia menghela napas tanpa suara, ketika mendadak Shelly memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu, Xerxes," gumam wanita itu perlahan, cangkirnya ditaruh ke meja dengan bunyi '_tuk_' pelan. "Kukira pada awalnya, aku akan bertemu dengan suamiku disini."

Break terdiam.

"—namun, ternyata tidak," wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Kaulah yang datang menemuiku, Xerxes," ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh punggung tangan Break dengan jemarinya perlahan. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Break menggeleng.

Shelly tersenyum samar. "Artinya," bisiknya sembari menatap Break lekat-lekat, "kesetiaan dan rasa terikatmu padaku lebih besar daripada suamiku, Xerxes…"

Break terpaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya segera tanpa sadar—rona merah yang asing menyebar perlahan di pipi pucatnya.

"Lady Shelly…"

Wanita itu menarik tangannya perlahan, lalu menyesap tehnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia memandangi Break sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya…" ia terdiam sejenak, seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kami menikah bukan berdasarkan pilihan kami," tukasnya, mata wanita itu sekilas terlihat menerawang.

"Lady Shelly?"

"Ia lelaki pilihan Ibuku," jelas Shelly sembari menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Kami dijodohkan satu sama lain."

Break memandangi wanita di depannya—dalam hati merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan mendadak itu.

"Hmm…" Shelly mengetuk-ngetuk piring alas cangkirnya dengan jari, matanya memandang ke samping. "Aku mungkin bisa menerimanya, dan hidup bersama dengannya…"

Break menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"—tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya," Shelly menutup kalimatnya, lalu menghela napas pendek. Break memandanginya dalam diam.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan, Xerxes," wanita itu buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, sembari tertawa ringan. "Kurasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagimu."

Break terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Tak apa… Lady Shelly."

(_Aku senang bisa mendengar sesuatu tentang diri Anda_.)

Shelly menyesap tehnya lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru tampak hinggap di antara rumpun mawar.

Suara kukuk burung yang terdengar samar-samar memecah keheningan.

"Xerxes," ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku bersyukur telah mengenal seseorang yang begitu setia," ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "sepertimu."

Break terpaku.

Shelly menatap mata pria di depannya lekat-lekat; begitu hangat—sehingga Break merasa kalau ia bisa saja meleleh di bawah tatapan wanita itu. ia lalu mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh punggung tangan Break perlahan—dan pria itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu, Xerxes," kata wanita itu riang.

"Eh?"

Shelly berdiri perlahan, berjalan menuju semak _erica_ yang ada di dekat situ—mengisyaratkan pada Break untuk mengikutinya.

Break berjalan di belakangnya dengan canggung. Shelly menoleh, mendapati kalau pria itu telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ceritakan padamu tentang hal-hal yang telah kau lalui, Xerxes," katanya lagi. Break terdiam.

"Tapi, itu akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang sangat panjang, Lady Shelly…"

Shelly menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Break, membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Tak apa," katanya sambil tersenyum riang. "Kita punya banyak waktu, bukankah begitu?"

Break membalas senyum wanita itu—menghela napas sejenak; dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

Hari telah menjelang sore ketika Break menyelesaikan ceritanya. Shelly memberikan komentar bersahabat padanya, sementara lelaki itu menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

(_Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, tawa Shelly terdengar begitu riang—dan di antara desau angin yang meniupkan bau rumput basah, Xerxes Break merasa kalau ia dan wanita itu hampir terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih_.)

Break melangkahkan kakinya ke samping, menuju rumpun mawar. Shelly memandanginya dengan heran;

—_ketika mendadak, setangkai bunga mawar putih disodorkan kepadanya_.

"Untukmu, Lady Shelly," gumam Break dengan canggung, tangannya gemetaran—dan rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

(_Ini pertama kalinya ia menyerahkan bunga pada seorang wanita_.)

Shelly terdiam sejenak pada tindakan pelayannya yang tak disangka-sangka itu, sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Wah," ia mengambil mawar itu perlahan—Break masih juga menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Xerxes!"

Shelly tertawa—begitu riang; _riang_, sehingga Break diam-diam merasa lega. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

Break menoleh, memandangi Shelly yang mengenakan gaun berenda berwarna ungu dan korsase bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya dalam diam. Wanita itu begitu cantik; pita satin berwarna ungu muda mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan sempurna—dan gaunnya begitu cocok dengan dirinya. Ia menurunkan tatapannya ke arah pinggang ramping wanita itu; ketika ia merasa wajahnya menghangat dan Break segera memalingkan pandangannya.

Ia bisa melihat sinar matahari yang terperangkap di mata wanita itu; cahayanya begitu jelas seolah dilukis di atas kanvas. Break menelan ludah, mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi bila ia melontarkan pujian ke wanita itu; mengatakan kalau Shelly adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatinya—dan Break akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin Shelly akan tersenyum, dan mengucapkan _'terima kasih, Xerxes!'_ dengan nada riangnya yang biasa. Atau mungkin Shelly hanya akan menatapnya dan tertawa.

Break terdiam, menyadari kalau tak biasanya ia memikirkan hal-hal aneh macam itu. Tapi apapun bisa menjadi mungkin jika Shelly ada di sampingnya. Alasan _baginya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dulu_.

(_Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, dan wanita itu tersenyum mengalahkan birunya langit._)

Break melirik ke arah Shelly sekali lagi, dan ia dapat melihat binar riang yang berkelip di mata wanita itu—seakan memantulkan cahaya matahari. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Break tersenyum dalam hati—berpikir kalau ia sangat menyukai pemandangan itu.

Shelly kelihatan begitu segar, begitu hidup; dan Break ingin meraih tangannya lalu menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat—

…_tapi sayangnya Xerxes Break terlalu ragu untuk melakukan hal itu._

.

"Kita akan menunggu Sharon, Ibu, Reim, dan yang lainnya disini… Xerxes," kata wanita itu memecah keheningan. Break tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tapi, bukankah itu akan menjadi penantian yang lama… Lady Shelly?" tanyanya heran. Shelly menggeleng, lalu tertawa.

"Satu jam disini sama saja dengan setengah tahun—atau mungkin lebih disana, Xerxes," jelasnya sembari memutar badannya, sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan pelayannya itu. "Tenang saja."

Break tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu," ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semoga mereka diberikan umur panjang."

Shelly mengiyakan, matanya berbinar-binar dengan riang—dan harapan serta doa untuk mereka yang masih hidup mulai bertautan merangkai jalannya ke angkasa.

.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, udara berbau _petrichor_ yang manis; dan di tengah desau angin sore yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga serta bunyi kukuk burung robin, Break mencondongkan badannya, _jemarinya meraih tangan wanita itu lembut_—dan ia mengecup kening Shelly tanpa suara.

* * *

[ "_Aku mencintaimu, Lady Shelly._" ]

* * *

**.**

**.**

FIN

.

**notes ii**: err maap kalo endingnya sangat keju banget :') dan sori juga kalo karakternya Break jadi gentle badai (?) disini. tapi kalo ane perhatiin di canon-nya, si Break emang mendadak jadi gentle sih kalo lagi berhadapan sama nyokapnya Sharon. :3 hahahahaha /lemparmawar

ah ya, terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

.

_**#np**_: Edvard Grieg - Morning Moods

(jakarta, 25/06/2014)


End file.
